Punishing the Beast Within
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: Set during the episode, The Beast Within, a oneshot/request about Beast Boy's bad attitude and Robin's way of dealing with it. Warning: Corporal Punishment


Beast Boy was out of control. His attitude sucked, his rudeness was inexcusable, and his behavior was out of control, not to mention he had upset Starfire. Robin had had enough.

He currently rested against the island in their small kitchen, observing Cyborg ruefully playing a racing game with Beast Boy. Every time Cyborg passed Beast Boy, he smiled, but didn't dare cheer. He didn't want to buy yet ANOTHER game console. Beast Boy growled in irritation and tried to catch up, but his frustration simply caused him to drive straight into walls or off of cliffs. "No! No! No!" Beast Boy growled as he struggled to make up lost time.

Robin watched closely as Cyborg reached the virtual finish line and let out his trademark "Booyah!" completely forgetting about Beast Boy's agitated feeling's at the moment. Robin stood and uncrossed his arms, hoping this wouldn't end too badly but knowing it would.

"No fair! You cheated!" Beast Boy argued, a permanent scowl on his face.

"Nuh-uh, dude, just pure talent." Cyborg smirked smugly.

"Yeah, right, you jerk! You totally hacked the game!" Beast Boy snarled. Robin saw a flash of anger in the green boy's eyes and glanced at Cyborg. Suddenly, there was a loud crunch and the masked hero look back over at Beast Boy again to see a large green tiger chomping on the game console until there was nothing more than wire and scattered chunks of plastic.

"No! My console! How could you break my console?!" Cyborg bawled, scurrying to gather the broken remains as if it was a close friend.

Beast Boy transformed back into himself and watched Cyborg. Now it was his turn to smirk. "Suck it up and buy a new one."

"Hey Beast Boy," Robin called over to him, "come with me, I need to show you something." This was the last straw for Robin. He needed to take action.

"Hmmm." Beast Boy considered. Maybe Robin was starting to see just how valuable a member of this team he really was. "Alright but don't make this too long." He grumbled. He was led to Robin's bedroom and he immediately flopped onto the bed, not noticing a slight twitch of Robin's eye as the covers, which had been straightened and tucked with military precision, were now wrinkled and came loose under Beast Boy.

"I've developed some new technology for you." Robin said, rummaging through his closet. He never wanted to have to use this, but Beast Boy was asking for it. He had brought it upon himself.

"Better not be lame." Beast Boy huffed, looking up in interest when Robin held up a metallic collar that had several flashing lights on it. "What is it?"

"You wear it around your neck and it increases the agility, speed, strength, and endurance of any animal you turn into. It also helps with the camouflage. It will transform whichever animal you choose to be into its original colors."

"Cool!" Beast Boy grinned, which was pretty rare as of late.

"Want to try it on?" Robin asked with fake cheerfulness.

Beast Boy nodded and grabbed the collar, clasping it around his neck with a click. "Now what?"

"This." Robin replied, pulling out a remote and locking the collar in place. Then he pressed another button and a shock went through Beast Boy's body.

"Ah! What was that?" Beast Boy cried.

"Why don't you try transforming?" Robin asked, ignoring the question.

Beast Boy readied himself to transform into a grizzly, but when he tried to, nothing happened. Nothing at all. He didn't get the strange feeling he always got or anything.

"Good, it works." Robin commented to himself, sticking the remote back into his belt.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" Beast Boy roared furiously.

"Relax, it's only temporary. Once the collar is removed, your powers will be completely restored." Robin assured him.

"You…you lied to me!" Beast Boy cried, looking a bit hurt, but mostly angry.

"Not the worst thing I've ever done." Robin muttered, approaching the younger boy.

"So what is this about?" Beast Boy asked only to get silence in response. "Well?" More silence. "Answer me!" Beast Boy yelled, losing his patience. He stormed over to Robin.

Suddenly, there was a flash of cape and he was spinning, the room a blur of moving colors. Next thing he knew, he was facing the floor, his legs hanging over the side of something. He then realized that he was lying across Robin's lap. He struggled to get up, but one: Robin's hand was pressing against his back, holding him down, and two: he was so short that his feet didn't touch the ground in this position.

"Robin! What are you doing?" Beast Boy growled.

"Something that will help." Robin replied vaguely.

"What do you-ROBIN!" Beast Boy squeaked in protest when he felt his pants and underwear being tugged down to his knees. "Robin! Stop!" He cried, once he realized what Robin had in mind for him.

"I don't care if you can be any animal you want. It doesn't mean that you should act like one." Robin scolded, bring his ungloved hand down onto Beast Boy's bare ass hard.

"OW! Robin! Don't!" Beast Boy cried, struggling wildly and kicking.

"Don't what? Don't treat you like the rude, selfish little kid you've been acting like all week?" Robin asked, smacking him again. He continued his onslaught of spanks.

Soon, Beast Boy's bottom was a contrasting red on green and Robin was satisfied when he heard Beast Boy's pained howling and bawling. He didn't make him count, knowing Beast Boy would be too worked up for that, but he made sure that the entire surface of his bottom was red, paying close attention to that sensitive sit spot.

After about what Beast Boy was sure had been at least a thousand spanks, Robin stopped and Beast Boy went limp on the older boy's lap, sobbing pitifully. Suddenly, he felt strong arms lift him up and he let out a cry of pain when the fabric of Robin's tights brushed against his burning skin. He tried to pull away when Robin held him close and rubbed his back, but the young hero was stubborn and kept him there. If Robin had learned anything for Bruce, it was that you couldn't desert a child after such an awful spanking. They needed comforting and reassurance. Finally, the friction from his squirming became too much for Beast Boy to bear and he gave up, hiding his face in Robin's shoulder and allowing himself to cry his eyes out.

Robin was patient, sitting and rubbing his back until Beast Boy's howls of pain had turned into occasional whimpers and sniffles.

"Are you ready to talk?" Robin finally asked.

Beast Boy avoided eye contact with Robin, his face a tearstained mess and it surprised Robin just how young and vulnerable Beast Boy really looked in this state.

"Can you tell me why you were spanked?" Robin asked calmly.

Again, Beast Boy didn't answer, his face red with shame.

"You need to answer me, or else I can't tell if you've learned your lesson." Robin warned.

"I...I was mean." Beast Boy rasped, his vocal cords completely shot from all of the screaming and crying he had done.

"To who?" Robin asked him, still rubbing Beast Boy's back.

Beast Boy frowned and looked at his lap. "Cyborg, Raven, Star…you." He mumbled.

"And what do you need to go do now?" Robin asked.

"A-apologize?" Beast Boy sighed, earning a nod from Robin. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Robin replied easily. He let go of Beast Boy, but the changeling didn't move. "Well?"

"I'm going." Beast Boy mumbled reluctantly, hesitating before sliding off of Robin's lap. He was stopped as Robin tugged his pants back up and redid his belt. Then he turned him towards the door and sent him off with a light pat on the bottom. Beast Boy walked to the door and cast one more look over at the boy who had just abused his poor bottom. Then, he wiped his tears and left the room, feeling something almost like relief inside of him.


End file.
